


Selfiot

by SherlockedTrekkie



Category: Leverage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockedTrekkie/pseuds/SherlockedTrekkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot attempts to take a selfie. The others "help".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfiot

**Author's Note:**

> I blame [ callmemulder](http://callmemulder.tumblr.com/) for this prompt. I really haven't been up to writing for the last couple months, so this was a way to attempt to get out of that slump.

_Flirty smile_ *click*

“No, that’s not quite the right face. This photo needs to embody your inner anger. Do you really think flirtation is the right way to go abou-”

“Shut up, Sophie…”

 _Aggressive frown_ *click*

“That’s more like it!”

“Really, Parker?”

 _Arm flex_ *click*

“Oh… no... don’t...  ”

“You too, Nate?”

 _Power stance_ *click*

“Work it, dude. Work. It.”

“Dammit, Hardison!” Eliot pivots away from the mirror, staring intently at the camera ‘strategically’ hidden on his desk lamp. “Why do you have to spy on me like that?”

His ear bud falls silent for a moment.

“...how did you know where the camera was?”

“You always put it in the same place, Parker. Besides, the smell your shampoo is still everywhere. Pro-tip: don’t wash your hair immediately before sneaking into a guy’s house. Especially when that guy is me!”

“And you knew it was me, how?”

“It’s a very _distinctive_ odor,” Eliot replies, rolling his eyes, “Now can I get back to what I was doing or are all of you going to keep making stupid comments?”

“The second thing,” a chorus of four voices answer.

Eliot sighs loudly and walks across the room to pick up a discarded t-shirt. He returns to the mirror and casually tosses the garment over his shoulder. He chuckles quietly to himself as a quartet of voices emphatically express their annoyance.

 _Coy smile_ *click*

 _Threatening furrowed eyebrows_ *click*


End file.
